The invention relates to an assembled chair or a flower port holder.
Generally it is well known that chairs are a necessity in life. Chairs have been produced in various forms according to the purpose of use, the location of use, and the particular liking of the user. In light of the essential character of the chair, folded chairs have been produced in various forms with an emphasis on practicality. Examples are folding portable type chairs for use outdoor and folding chairs for use indoor.
But these chairs were designed with only one particular use in mind. That is to say, folding chairs are primarily designed only devices for sitting on. As a result, practical uses of these chairs are limited.
Similarly, assembled chairs are also designed to be used for sitting. Further, since these chairs are assembled with tools and often large, these chairs are not portable.
Another disadvantages of folding or assembled chairs is that their components are interconnected to each other and assembled with separate parts by means of tools. Because these chairs have many parts, they are difficult and high cost to manufacture. In general, these chairs have a limited use.